


Don't You Think They're Cute?

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Community: 50 drabbles, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-26
Updated: 2008-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Mello's first night as roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Think They're Cute?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/profile)[**50drabbles**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/) challenge, [table 2](http://genusshrike.dreamwidth.org/198596.html), prompt 8 - 'bunnies'

His new roomate was skittish, and geeky, and, Mello laughed to see, had blue bunnies on his pyjamas. Matt was avoiding his eyes.

"Those are so cute," Mello insisted. "Did you pick them yourself?"

Matt gave him a nervous glance. "Why, you jealous?" He muttered, but Mello heard and clapped his hands in delight.

"Oh, I am."

"Fine," Matt said, and began to strip, throwing bunnied joy at Mello. "You wear them."

Mello stared. "Oh, I like you. I think I will."

Matt gave him a look like he was crazy. Too bad. One of them would sleep warm tonight.


End file.
